guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nika
Nika, NPC Nation: Cantha Nika is the descendant of Vizu, the woman famous for having defeated Shiro Tagachi in the past. Quests Given *Closer to the Stars Quests Involved In *Finding The Oracle *To Tahnnakai Temple Location *Kaineng City **Bukdek Byway (only during quest Finding The Oracle) **Shenzun Tunnels (only during quest To Tahnnakai Temple) Dialogue In Bukdek Byway: :"Hello, stranger. A bit of free advice? Watch your back on these streets. You never know who might be looking to stick a knife in it. Kaineng City embraces those who know it like a mother embracing a child...but new arrivals aren't always so lucky." In Shenzun Tunnels: :"I believe we can help one another if we work together" When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"We have saved my beloved Cantha, and for that, (character name), I cannot thank you enough. It was also good to see something of the world outside of the city. It has only served to strengthen my resolve to protect the place that I love." Nika, Assassin Henchman Profession: Assassin Armament: Korambits Armor: Assassin Seitung Armor Nika is an assassin henchman. Location *Kaineng City **Sunjiang District **Tahnnakai Temple **Zin Ku Corridor *Echovald Forest (all towns and outposts) Skills used * * * * * * * * Evaluation Pros: *Flashing Blades allows her to tank better than Emi or Panaku. *Death Blossom allows her to damage multiple opponents. *Highly repeatable combo allows her to dish out large amounts of damage. Cons: *Point Blank Area of Effect spells, like Shockwave for example, can devastate Nika, due to her low armor level. *Unlike Emi or Panaku, she cannot remove conditions from herself. *Bad energy management can make her not as useful in long battles. Dialogue In Kaineng City: :"We have much to lose if this plague is allowed to spread across the city. This place has been my life and I shall never abandon it, on my honor. Since I was first given my daggers, I have protected this city by removing those who dishonor her. :What did you need?" In the Bukdek Byway, during the quest Finding The Oracle: :"Hello, stranger. A bit of free advice? Watch your back on these streets. You never know who might be looking to stick a knife in it. Kaineng City embraces those who know it well like a mother embracing a child... but new arrivals aren't always so lucky." In the Shenzun Tunnels, during the quest To Tahnnakai Temple: :"I believe we can help one another if we work together." In the Echovald Forest: :"I have never been outside of Kaineng City. Did you see that giant tree with all the windows? You should really look up often, otherwise you might miss something. :Did you want to talk about anything?" Quotes Idle quotes in the Kaineng City areas: *''"Five on one should be about fair against me, if the five are truly skilled."'' *''"One does not wait for trouble to find them in this city, for it always will."'' *''"We should leave. Standing here is not wise."'' Idle in the Echovald Forest: *''"I never imagined seeing such sights."'' Battle quotes: *''"Are my daggers too fast for you?"'' *''"Aww, you're bleeding. Who could have done that to you?"'' *''"Blink and you'll miss me."'' *''"Can't we get some real competition?"'' *''"Careful now."'' *''"Die with honor and you will be given a place of honor in the afterlife."'' *''"I'm enjoying this immensely."'' *''"Your end is at hand and you don't even seem to realize it."'' Notes *Nika is the assassin found in the artwork used to promote Guild Wars Factions. *She appears to be wearing a unique variant of Assassin Seitung Armor. *Nika looked a lot like the in-game version of Vizu during the Factions World Preview Event, but her head was remodeled closer to the artwork since. *Nika is a direct descendant of Vizu, as mentioned by Guildmaster Luan upon completing the quest Lambs to the Slaughter. Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Mission NPCs (Factions) Category:Quest givers (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Divine Path Category:Raisu Palace (mission) Category:Obsidian Flame